Cheering Shino
by Blackmagesamurai
Summary: PLOT Change. The leaf genin die on the Sasuke retrival mission and Hinata is depressed. So Shino tries to cheer her up. Pairings: ShinoxHinata
1. The Asking

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

They had to send Anbu out to find if there were any survivors from the Sasuke retrieval mission when no one came back. "There's one" shouted an Anbu member. They found Chouji, sad to say he was dead. "There's the Hyuuga" shouted another Anbu member. "He's dead sir". They Where searching when they seen the Three sand Nin and a dog in ones arm coming with three dead bodies. "WHAT HAPPENED" The Captain shouted.

"We were too late; they were dead when we found them". Kankuro said to the Anbu leader. Kankuro let Akamaru down. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro handed Kibas, Shikamarus, and Lee's bodies over to the Anbu.

"What about that Naruto kid, is he alive" one of the Anbu said.

"We don't know. Knowing him I highly doubt it" Gaara replied

"You three sand ninja are to go back to Konoha and report this to Tsunade-sama. Take the dog back with you, Hokage-sama will know what to do with him" The Captain ordered.

_I wonder where Neji-ni-san is _Hinata thought._ Father said that he was going to train Hanabi-chan and that I should watch. If I knew that he was going to be this late I would of went to train with Shino since he just got back and is now practicing._

"HINATA" Hanabi ran in crying followed by her dad Hiashi.

"W-whats wrong" Hinata said looking concerned.

"Your cousin was killed on a mission to retrieve that Uchiha kid, so was that worthless Inuzuka teammate of yours" Hiashi said with a stern face.

"No, no no no, they can't be dead" Hinata replied with tears forming in her eyes.

Hiashi walked out of the room leaving his two daughters to cry. That night Hinata cried herself to sleep over the loss of her friend and cousin.

When Shino heard the news he can't exactly say that he cried, but then again Shino isn't the emotional type. It did keep him up all night, especially since he was worried how Hinata was doing. It was too late to just go over to the Hyuuga compound. Three o'clock had just rolled by when he was finally able to get himself to sleep.

The next morning he got up and immediately took a shower and ate breakfast. He rushed over to the Hyuuga compound to visit Hinata. When he finally got there he seen Hinata walking out of the front gate with her looking at the ground depressed.

"Hinata" Shino said in acknowledgement.

"Shino, why did they take them away" Hinata said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Hinata" Shino said while walking over to her.

"What about Naruto, is he alive"

"No, Kakashi sensei came back with a lifeless body, I'm sorry" Shino told the crying girl.

"I, I, I HATE SASUKE" Hinata shouted.

"I know" Shino replied

They both started to walk in the same direction with complete silence. When they came upon there training grounds Shino broke that silence.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, if I had been there I could have killed the sound ninja" Shino said quietly.

"It's ok Shino, thanks" Hinata told him.

"Hinata do, do you want, well what I'm trying to say is, do you want to go on a date" Shino asked nervously.

"W-W-Well um" Hinata stuttered while blushing furiously.

"I know that this isn't the time but I just can't hold back any longer, Hinata I love you" Shino blurted out.

"Alright, I'll go, but where to" Hinata asked

"How about we go out to dinner at Kasumas, I hared that they have really good food there" Shino replied to the Hyuuga.

"Ok what time should I go there at" Hinata asked Shino

"We can go at five, and don't worry I'll pick you up" Shino replied.

"O alright thanks Shino" Hinata told him.

TO BE CONTINUED

**You're probably wondering why he just asked her out on a date at a time like that. Shino does love Hinata and but mainly he wanted to cheer her up so he got the courage to ask her.**


	2. The date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_What to wear, what to wear. Hinata probably wont care if I not in a suit, but I still have to where something decent. Maybe a black shirt and pants will do. Its 4:40 and it will take ten minutes to get there so I guess ill take the long way. I wonder what she's wearing._

Shino took a path through his teams training grounds to make his trip to the Hyuuga compound since its five minutes longer so he wouldn't be too early. When he got there he stood in front of the hefty Hyuuga gates. He rung the bell and waited for a servant to answer or Hinata. When the gate opened he saw his date standing there in a white Kimono.

"H-hi Shino-Kun" Hinata said pleasantly.

"Hi Hinata" Shino said calmly.

"W-well then let's get g-going Shino-kun" Hinata said calmly.

They walked over to Kazumas mostly talking about the "good" times that they had on missions and other stuff when Kiba was still alive. When they finally got there Shino ordered a table for two.

When they sat down they picked up there menus and read what it had to say.

"I think I'll take water and a plate of Sushi, What are you going to have Hinata" Shino said calmly.

"Okay I'll have the rice bowl with water" Hinata replied to Shino

"My I take your order" The waiter said calmly "Ma'am"

"I-i'll have a rice bowl with w-water" Hinata told the waiter.

"Okay and what will you have sir, He asked Shino"

"Plate of Sushi with water" Shino replied calmly

"Vary well; it should take about ten to fifteen minutes" The waiter said walking away.

" Hinata, my father said that Hokage-sama has a mission to hunt down Sasuke and kill him, and she wants me, you , Tenten, Sakura, Ino and the parents of those who fell to be the ones to complete it. She said that she and Jiraiya will accompany us" Shino said with no emotion.

"W-What, why us, why not send stronger n-ninja!" Hinata said with shock in her voice getting stares from the surrounding people.

There was silence for the rest of the meal when it was time to leave Shino broke it.

" Hinata, we don't have to take the mission if you don't want, I'll just tell Tsunade-sama that you decline" Shino said with comfort as he moved closer to Hinata.

"N-no, we must, it's our duty to the ones who have f-fallen, plus if we don't act now Orochimaru will k-kill more of our friends" Hinata said with tears starting to fore in her eyes.

"Vary well Hinata, we need to meet in front of the Hokages tower at 7:30 AM Tomorrow" Shino instructed. "And one more thing, I had a good time Hinata, I hope you did" Shino said with a bit of emotion in his words.

"I d-did Shino-k-kun" Hinata said looking up in to her teammates shades.

"And one more think" Shino said taking off his glasses and giving Hinata a kiss witch shocked the living hell out of her mainly because she never would of expected something like that from the stotic Shino Aburame. "Well id better get going"

"S-s-shino-kun, t-thank you, and one l-last thing" Hinata grabbed Shino hand and unfolded his fingers and took his sunglasses. "y-you can o-only have t-these back if we both come b-back from the mission.

"Alright Hinata" Shino said before taking his leave.

The end

**I tried to finish it off quickly so that's why it may not be the best out there.**


End file.
